Producing movies was at one time thought of as a task only performed by professional studios. However, advances in computing hardware and software technology have enabled amateurs and non-professionals to produce their own movies at home. For example, amateurs or non-professionals may record a video using a personal digital camcorder and transfer the recorded video to a personal computer. The personal computer is used to manipulate the recorded video to create a home movie. As a further example, musicians can record, manipulate, and mix audio in a digital format to create new songs using a personal computer. The songs or home movies are stored on the personal computer or on an optical disc. Optical discs such as compact discs or digital video discs are popular storage media for video and/or audio bitstreams. Current generations of optical disc media such as blue-ray discs and high definition digital video discs can even offer higher data storage capacities.